The invention is generally related to radios and more particularly automotive radios having a partially or fully detachable faceplate.
There are many radios that use silicone keypads in their design. The main purpose of the silicone keypad is to transfer motion of a button being depressed into a signal on a printed circuit board. As the user depresses the button, a dome containing a carbon xe2x80x9cpillxe2x80x9d on the silicone keypad collapses onto a circuit board, wherein the xe2x80x9cpillxe2x80x9d completes a circuit and signals the circuit board""s microprocessor that a button has been depressed. The radio then responds accordingly.
Many radios use the silicone keypad as the button itself, thereby eliminating the need for extra plastic pieces in the assembly process. This saves the cost of the extra pieces as well as the time associated with assembling them.
Another feature among automotive radios is a fully detachable or partially detachable portion, sometimes referred to as a faceplate or pod assembly, which is desirable as a theft deterrent. Once the pod is removed, the radio is disabled and no further operations can occur until the pod assembly is replaced.
The present invention combines the use of silicone buttons and a detachable pod assembly into a single desirable product from an end user""s standpoint.
The present invention is accomplished by locating the radio buttons (user interface) in the pod assembly of the radio. The radio buttons are a silicone keypad. The keypad is placed in the back portion of the pod assembly, and the top portion is placed on top of the keypad and the portions are fastened together. Together, the three portions (top, back, and keypad) make up the pod assembly.
The pod assembly may then be snapped into the radio faceplate by means of a plastic detach lever located in the radio faceplate. Behind the radio faceplate is another silicone keypad. This second silicone keypad is mounted on a printed circuit board and contains at least one carbon contact xe2x80x9cpillxe2x80x9d.
When the pod assembly is snapped into the radio faceplate, there is preferably a 0.2 mm interference fit between the two silicone keypads. When the user depresses the first keypad, the actuation force depresses the second keypad in series. As the second keypad is depressed, the carbon contact xe2x80x9cpillsxe2x80x9d of the second keypad contact the printed circuit board and signals the circuit board""s microprocessor that a button has been depressed. The radio then responds accordingly.
The combination of features described above allows for a low cost, high content automotive radio that will meet end user needs. The present invention combines theft deterrence with low cost, user-friendly feel in a single radio.